mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Summer Vacation
MYSTERIOUS SUMMER VACATION---CHAPTER 6 OF THE MANGA ( Program Note---The chapters of the manga are not in chronological order. The previous chapters occur early on in Tsubaki and Urabe's friendship, while they are in their third year of high school. This chapter goes forward in time, and takes place during the summer, almost a year into their relationship. The next chapters return in time to them being in school. ) ( Anime cross-reference---This chapter of the manga was heavily edited and incorporated into Anime Episode 5, " Mysterious First Date") Summary Urabe and Tsubaki have continued their drool routine right through the summer. However, near the end of August, Tsubaki is sullen that they have hardly done anything together all summer long, not even a date ! Urabe senses his plight, and invites him to her home for the first time. They are alone in the house, and Urabe ushers him into her bedroom. Tsubaki is immediately infatuated with her bed, even more so when she tells him that she sleeps naked. After sharing tea, Urabe is called away on an errand, leaving Tsubaki alone in her bedroom. He lays down on her bed, heavy with her scent, wishing that he could share the bed with her, and falls asleep, dreaming. Urabe returns to find Tsubaki sleeping, but instead of waking him, does a drool bond while he is sleeping. He finally awakes, and leaves her home. That night, Urabe goes to bed, now heavy with Tsubaki's scent, and by means of the drool bond now knowing what Tsubaki was dreaming about, and she dreams about sex. A few days later, Urabe asks Tsubaki if they want to go out to see a movie together, and then go shopping. In other words, a date ! She says that she wants to shop for pajamas to wear to bed, because recently she keeps dreaming about sex. Plot All during the summer, Urabe and Tsubaki continue to meet one another at 3 pm in the afternoon to do their drool routine. He enjoys seeing her every day, but he is vexed, and wishes that they could do something more substantial, like go out on a date ! Urabe seems to eventually sense his plight, and offers to do something that they have not done before, something that she feels safe doing. She invites Tsubaki to her home ! She lives with her family in a high-rise apartment building, not far from where they do their drool routine. Urabe invites Tsubaki in the apartment, only to inform him that nobody is home, it is just the two of them. She leads him up to her room, and then offers to make tea. While she is in the kitchen making tea, Tsubaki surveys her room. It is somewhat plain, but typical for a teenage girl. But what really catches his attention is her bed. He lays his head on the side of her bed, and remarks how wonderful it is that it's heavy with her body scent. Urabe comes in with the tea, and he quickly covers his mental intentions by telling her that he was just seeing if the bed was comfortable. Urabe then discloses that she sleeps naked, while Tsubaki muses to himself the implication of her sleeping in her bed like that. Suddenly, a phone call with an urgent request causes Urabe to have to excuse herself for about 15 minutes. She asks Tsubaki to watch the house, and then leaves. Now left to himself, temptation quickly overcomes him, and he wants to lie in her bed, thinking about---what else?---him and Urabe sleeping together in bed ! Lost in such thoughts, he soon falls asleep. Soon, Urabe returns, only to find Tsubaki covered up and fast asleep in her bed. However, instead of waking him, she very discretely does a drool bond, his drool thereby telling her what he is dreaming about. Her only comment to herself is, " Boys sure think a lot about sex ! ". Some time later, Tsubaki wakes up, only to find Urabe next to him at the side of the bed. Fearing that she would be angry or upset, he stammers a half-hearted excuse. Unexpectedly, Urabe is calm, but then ushers him to the door for a good-by. For some reason, Urabe is not sleepy, and does not get to bed until way past midnight. She undresses, covers her nude body with a sheet, and ponders that her bed is now heavy with Tsubaki's body scent. In the morning, Urabe seems to be trying to remember her dream. Her only thought about the dream is that girls, too, must think a lot about sex. That afternoon's drool routine seemingly is destined to be mundane, until Urabe suggests that they go see a movie together. FINALLY A DATE ! Their First Date ! Tsubaki exuberantly declares 'Yes!', and pedals Urabe's bicycle, while she rides on back. Urabe then offers to extend the date by going shopping together after the movie. She states that she needs to buy pajamas, because sleeping naked seems now to have her dreaming all about sex ! Category:Chapters